yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Counter Burn Deck
As the Burn Deck is becoming increasingly popular, so is there a general incentive to build a deck that can counter it. The Counter Burn Deck negates, switches the damage,and/or increases your life points when your opponent makes a direct damage attack against you. It also (a technique used by most Burn Decks) stalls the other player whilst counter attacks are made. The Counter Burn has mainly been inspired by Prime Material Dragon, the only monster currently able to transfer any type of effect damage into life point gain. By equipping Mist Body to Des Wombat, you can setup a powerhouse of life point defense. This is particularly effective against Wave-Motion Cannon and other high damage burn cards. If you have Des Wombat setup on the field, then Chainsaw Insect's effect has more of a milling effect, as most of the cards your opponent draws will have effect damage, proving useless. Chainsaw Insect can then be used to tribute summon a 4800 ATK Great Maju Garzett,causing large battle damage. There are two main types of Counter Burn Decks, the Life Point Gain Deck and the Anti-Simochi (or Good Reaction To Simochi) Deck. The Anti-Simochi is simply the same as the Life Point Gain, but with all cards who's effects increase your lifepoints removed. =Life Point Gain/Protection Deck= This deck concentrates on transferring the majority of damage your opponent throws at you into either life point gain, your opponents life point loss or simply reducing the damage to 0 (ie: Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment and Des Wombat). The offensive side to this deck is mostly in high powered monster cards, such as Slate Warrior, and Gene-Warped Warwolf (burn decks consist of mainly spell and trap cards) and monsters with card destroying effects on them, such as Dark Valkyria (for use against cards such as Marshmallon, a staple in most burn decks). There is also a obvious need for spell and trap countering cards, such as Dark Bribe and Trap of Board Eraser. Also, unless you are dueling someone with a Dark Snake Syndrome Deck, Dark Snake Syndrome would make a good offensive use of Enchanted Javelin or Des Wombat's effect. High ATK monsters are supplied for the use of Enchanted Javelin, as you can target your own monster for a drain like effect. Recommended cards Monsters * Prime Material Dragon * Des Wombat * Great Maju Garzett * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Mask of Darkness * Dark Valkyria * Slate Warrior * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * Life Stream Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon Spells * Mist Body * United We Stand * Spell of Pain * Axe of Despair * Dark Snake Syndrome * Heavy Storm Traps * Tower of Babel * Shining Silver Force * Energy-Absorbing Monolith * Enchanted Javelin * Barrel Behind the Door * Trap of Board Eraser * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Damage Polarizer * Dust Tornado * Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell * Trap Jammer =Anti-Simochi Deck= As cards that increase Life Points tend to give greater increments, especially when said increase is intended to be a drawback, the Bad Reaction to Simochi Deck can be a potentially faster form of a Burn Deck as those large numbers translate to large damage. Nurse Reficule the Fallen One also aids this Deck by bringing a monster equivalent of Bad Reaction that can be searched with ease. Recommended cards Monsters * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Mystic Tomato * Burning Algae * Kuribon Spells * Upstart Goblin * Soul Taker * Rain of Mercy Traps * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Dark Cure * Gift Card * The Paths of Destiny * The Eye of Truth * Safe Zone * Imperial Custom Category:Deck Type